Death Star: The Secret Love?
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: Black Star reveals a secret to Soul Eater and Death the Kid while on a mission. When they return home Kid is unable to focus. Can he tell Black Star the truth or will he back down? Black Star x Death the Kid (first guy on guy story enjoy)


It was like every other day with the young Meisters and their weapons. Soul and Maka were at home watching tv, Black Star and Tsubaki were practicing how to use Tsubakis enchanted sword, Liz, and Patty were playing a board game, and Kid was in his room reading. Everyone was taking the day to relax from their last mission, but Kid wasn't relaxing he had started off reading his book but suddenly he found himself staring blankly at the page. He'd been thinking about Black Star.

During the mission the team had to stay in a hotel the boys shared a room and the girls shared another. During their time in the hotel the boys learned quite a bit more about each other. Soul told them that he really loved Maka and was waiting for the right moment to ask her to be his girlfriend. Kid and Black Star weren't surprised by this it was obvious to say the least. Black Star who has never been one to keep a secret or be quiet shyly told the boys that he was gay. Kid was surprised by the secret the dark assassin shared and it made him look at Black Star differently. Kid not being as brave as the assassin told the others that he was planning on getting his father to adopt Liz and Patty so the could be his sister's and not just his weapons. It wasn't a lie he'd really asked his father and Lord Death had already agreed to ask the girls if they would like to be his daughters when they got home from the mission. Kid found it impossible to sleep the during the rest of their stay. Soul slept on the floor while Black Star slept on the sofa and Kid had the small bed. Kid watched the assassin sleep and could help but think of how much he'd love to have the assassin sleeping in his arms.

After the mission ended and they got home Kids thoughts of Black Star continued. He found himself waking up in a cold sweat from dreaming about Black Star and even found himself staring off thinking about Black Star. Liz knew what was going on and being the big sister she is she gave Kid some advice.

"Kid go talk to Black Star." She said to him "If he was scared to come out to you and Soul then I'm sure he'll understand why you were scared to say something sooner."

Kid just nodded at her. Hours later he decided to take Liz's advice and talk to Black Star. He grabbed his hover board and headed to Black Star and Tsubakis apartment. Half way there he stopped. "What am I doing?" He thought to himself. "I can't tell him. I doubt he even feels the same way I do."

"Kid?" A familiar voice calls out to him. "Hey Kid, what are you doing on this side of Death City?" Kid turned to see the blue haired assassin walking up to him.

"Hey Star, ahh Black Star, I was ummm..." Kid could feel heat on his face. "Honestly I don't know what I'm doing here. I guess I spaced out."

"You must have a lot on your mind." Black Star says looking curiously at the young reaper "I was just heading home Tsubaki and I were training with Stein. You wanna come over?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you and Tsubaki." Kid says nervously

"Tsubaki went to see Liz and Patty so it'd kind of be like trading places." Black Star laughs. "Come on or are you scared to hang out with me alone since I told you and Soul my secret?"

"Your my friend I'm not scared to be around you." Kid said staring at the boy. "I'd love to hang out with you for a while."

The two head to Black Stars place. Once there Black Star went to wash up quickly while Kid poked around the apartment making everything symmetrical. After Black Star came back out in only sweat pants. Kid found it hard to focus on anything else. The assassin is well built with a perfectly sculpted six pack and strong arms made the young reaper nervous.

"Sorry Kid, am I go put on a shirt if it this bothers you." Black Star said in a nervous tone.

"No it's fine Black Star it doesn't bother me at all." Kid said quickly "I just didn't realize how...fit you are. It's rather impressive actually."

"Impressive." Black Star repeats "I wasn't expecting that one." Black Star moves closer to Kid. "Its not that impressive actually I mean I only work out so much because I know I'll never be as cool as Soul or be anything like you Kid. I mean your Grim Reaper and Soul is a scythe. I'm just muscle."

"Star your better than Soul and me." Kid said placing him hand on the assassins shoulder. "I'm just a reaper and will only be a reaper and Soul is a scythe, yes one day he'll be a Death Scythe but he'll always be a weapon. But you Black Star, your a dark assassin, a skilled weapon Meister, and you can use your soul wavelength in a fight only other person who can do that is Stein. Star you boost about being a God all the time and your not wrong about it either. You are also incredibly brave, reckless, but brave. You never back down from a fight no matter how difficult it may be and you were able to tell me and Soul your gay that takes a lot of bravery. Your a lot braver than I am Star."

Black Star clung to every word that came out of Kids mouth. When Kid finished his speech he just starred into the assassins green eyes. They stood still for what seemed like forever and just as Black Star went to move away from the reaper, Kid pulled the assassin closer and kissed him. Black Star pulled away in shock.

"I'm sorry Black Star I don't know why I did that." Kid said backing away turning away from the assassin. "I'll just go. Sorry."

"And you said I'm braver than you." Black Star said with his head down and his eyes closed. He puts a finger to his lips he'd wanted to kiss Kid for the longest time. "Your braver than me, I may have been able to come out to you but I was never brave enough to kiss you or even say that I like you...as more than a friend. If you want to leave I won't stop you Kid."

Black Star was to lost in thought to realize that Kid was standing back in front of him. Kid didn't say a word he just lifted the boys chin and kissed him again. This time instead of backing away Black Star kissed Kid back. Kid brought his arms up around the assassins neck and parted his lips begging for entrance. Black Star allowed Kid entrance and he brought his arms to Kids waist and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. They pull away for air and Kid pulls Black Star over to the sofa and they sit next to each other for a moment.

"Kid?" Black Star asks placing his hand on the reapers face. "Why didn't you tell me? That you had feelings for me?"

"I guess it's because I didn't realize what those feelings were till now." Kid said with a smirk. "I'm not used to theses kinds of emotions, Star. It's always been me and the Thompson sister's. I always knew I preferred boys over girls though and that first day I met you...well you know it wasn't our better moments." Black Star laughed "it wasn't until we became a team that I started to I guess develop feelings for you and when you came out to me I didn't know what to do I'd never felt like this before."

The assassin smiled and kissed the reaper softly and pulled away. "I was scared to even tell you at all because I thought if you found out you treat me differently or if you knew how I felt about you that you'd hate me or something."

Kid looked at the boy in surprise even if he wasn't attracted to him he'd never shut out a friend and it made him a little mad that Black Star would ever think that about him. Kid took a deep breath and pushed the young assassin down and kissed him with such force and passion that it made Black Star moan into Kids mouth. Black Star reached up and removed Kids suit jacket and stared unbuttoning his shirt. Kid traces the sculpted of Black Stars abs and gets an encouraging moan from the boy. Black Star gets kids shirt off careful not to ruin it knowing Kids obsession with symmetry. Kid pulls away from the intense kiss and leans down to the assassins neck. He kisses and nips at the sensitive skin and with every nip he gives he gets a moan in return. Both boys are lost in their moment Kid can feel his pants getting tight as he became harder and he could feel Black Star was just as hard as he was.

"Kid." Black Star moaned out. "Kid I want you."

Kids hand reached for the bulge in Black Stars pants rubbed it through the fabric. Black Star let out another moan at the feeling of Kids hand on his rock hard cock.

"What do you want Star?" Kid asked teasing the young assassin. "Tell me what you want. Beg for me Star."

"Kid I want you to..." Kid licked Black Stars nipple moan in the middle of his sentence. "I want you to fuck me Kid."

Kid pulled down Black Stars pants. "Nothing underneath you wanted this to happen didn't you." Kid smirks in his devilish way. "Your much bigger than I thought Star."

"Kid, please stop teasing." Black Star moaned out "please Kid I want you to take me."

Kid smirked again and licked Black Stars member from base to tip causing the boy to tremble. Kid licked the precum from the head and took the hard cock into his mouth. Black Star thru his head back in pure pleasure and moaned out Kids name. As the reaper bobbed his head up and down on the assassins cock he felt Black Stars fingers in his hair.

"Ahh Kid..." Black Star moaned out. "I'm close Kid." With those words Kid stopped "why..did you...stop?" He asked catching his breath. His cock throbbing from the abrupt end in the blow job.

"Because I don't want you to cum yet Star." He says kissing the boy. "Besides if I don't get these off I think I'll explode."

Black Star sitting up unbuttoned Kids pants and pulls them down and wastes no time removing the reapers boxers. Kids rock hard and throbbing member is much bigger than Black Star imagined. Both boys are some what surprised at the fact that they are only millimeters apart in length. Black Star leans down giving Kid the same attention the he'd gotten. Kid trembled hard at the sudden feeling of Black Stars mouth around his cock. Black Star pushed the reaper down with his one free hand and rubbed Kids inner thigh with the other. This caused Kid to moan out the assassins name and throw his hand back with pleasure. When Kid was close he stopped Black Star and regained his breath. Sitting up the young reaper kissed the young assassin pushing the boy back down. When he pulled away he licked one of his fingers and continued to kiss Black Star. Without warning Kid stuck his finger in Black Star causing him to moan and break the kiss. Kid kissed his neck and placed another finger in Black Star, then a third. He moved his fingers in and out of the assassin quickly and each time he hit the boys prostate Black Star would let out a husky moan.

Kid stopped his finger fucking. "What do you want Star?" He asked the boy with a sexy voice.

"I...I want you...to fuck me Kid." The breathless boy said

"What do you want?" Kid teased Black Star by placing his throbbing member at the assassins ass. "Is this what you want?"

"God Damn it Kid!" Black Star yelled out. "Just fuck me already!"

Kid gave Black Star and evil smirk and shoved his cock into Black Stars ass in one movement. Black Star yelled out in pain throwing his head back and grabbing at Kids back. Kid let the boy adjust to his size before he started to move. Kid started off slow but picked up speed. With every thrust Black Star moaned out louder and louder feeling as though he was going to explode with pleasure. Kid began to moan as he moved faster and harder, pounding into the young assassin.

"Kid!" Black Star yelled out scratching the reapers back.

"Star...I'm gonna...ahhh!" Kid yelled out as he thrusted hard into Black Star and came hard.

With the last thrust Black Star yelled out and came hard all over his and Kids chests. Kid collapsed on to the boy below him. Both boys were almost completely out of breath.

"Kid?"

"Yeah Black Star?"

"Does this mean we're..." Black Star trailed off nervously.

"Star, I love you and I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Kid said kissing Black Star.

"Ok." Black Star smiled. "I love you too Kid. I hate to ruin such an amazing moment but we should clean off and get dressed. Tsubaki will be home soon."

The boys cleaned off and got dressed with minutes to spare.

"Oh hello Kid." Tsubaki said walking into the apartment. "I didn't know you'd be here." She took a look at both boys and giggled.

"You know huh?" Black Star says to his partner who just nods. "Don't say anything please."

"I promise Black Star. I'm happy for you both." Tsubaki says with a smile. "You boys hungry?"

Tsubaki cooks dinner for the her and the boys and they spend the rest of the night talking and watching tv. Kid and Black Star never leaving each other's side.


End file.
